pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Children's song
A children's song is a song that was created for and / or sung by (young) children . Also notice rhymes, rhymes , surviving poems and children thumps are among the nursery rhymes. As for content, language, melody and tempo close the nursery rhyme on the experiences and the development of the child. Contents * 1 Singing with children * 2 The importance of singing with children * 3 History of the Dutch children's song ** 3.1 Fifteenth through the seventeenth century ** 3.2 Eighteenth century ** 3.3 Nineteenth century *** 3.3.1 Children from oral tradition ** 3.4 Twentieth century to the present * 4 List of Dutch children * 5 list of foreign-language nursery * 6 Literature * 7 See also * 8 External links * 9 Footnotes Singing with children [ edit ] Statue to the children's song "Berend Botje sailed out (WR Pot, 1967) in Zuidlaren , Drenthe. When selecting a song for children, there may be with the following issues to be considered: * The song should follow the experiences of the young child. * The song should not contain too high or low notes. * A child's voice must develop. * Text can be used variation to an existing song, this will ensure that the interest of the child is encouraged. For example sick instead of Always kortjakje: "Always our Johnny is sick." The importance of singing with children [ edit ] * Sing songs with children can mean various things, such as: personal attention, comfort / reassurance, cheerfulness, doing something together with a group, expressing emotions, listen to each other to be heard. * The melodies are a lot of traditional children in leisurely pace, for children to sing along quickly; which gives confidence. * It can help give structure to the day (such as singing at bedtime or at fixed times during the school day). * Simple melodies lay the foundation for musicality and a good musical ear. * Sing songs supporting language development, language skills and increasing the vocabulary. * Rhythm, rhyme, melody and intonation are the basis of language. * It helps to increase listening and concentration. * Facts rhymes and songs are often easy to remember (ABC, counting, seasons, etc.). * Texts stimulate the imagination. * When hears music movement: clapping or dancing (motor development), a circle dance or a game (social development). * Sing a song creates a strong bond within the group. * The original context of a traditional song connects a child with the cultural and social history; not only with the cultural history of the Netherlands in general, but also with its own direct ancestors who sang these songs or such. * Well-known songs have a common experience and memory that binding can work within a society. For these last two reasons, for example the German, English or French-speaking traditional songs also fostered much stronger than is the case here. of the Dutch children's song edit Fifteenth to the seventeenth century [ edit ] Statue to Catharina van Rennes'nursery rhyme "Three little toddlers (Joop Hilbers, 1958) in Amsterdam West . The oldest song 1 in the Dutch Song Database ( Meertens Institute ) which is recorded with the express words' kijnder singing "(children's song) dates from the fifteenth century (hs. Bruges, ca. 1480-85). 2 Above song states: "Ende the kinderkins of Vlaenderen zonghen a liedekin" (And the babies of Flanders sang a song). The incipit is: 'We want Tonsen kyese / Eenen lord the vlaemschen vriese. The text refers to a historical figure, the medieval Count Robert the Frisian . From the sixteenth century have survived only religious children's songs, including prayer, vermaan- and school songs. 3 Most of the children's songs have been included in religious songbooks. 4 Labeling above (or raised to) the song, give it a song concerns for children. Some examples of children's songs from the sixteenth century, a song for the children's sermon, "A Liedt datmen singt for the children's sermon" (1567), 5 a children's song for the new year: "A cort liedeken for which Juecht, datmen singhen mach opt new Jaer '(1565) 6 and a song that could be sung at the end of the school day: "A Avont Liedt for the Children in the Schools (1565). 7 From the seventeenth century , in addition to religious children's songs 8 also lullabies and a farce song for children delivered in songbooks. The lullaby 'Gebakeloerd now my dear doll kleen (under the title "Wiech-liedt', 1625) 9 a mother gives her child the breast, kissing her child (she appeals to chose words as "my dear doll kleen '' myn all 'and' myn lamb) and try him or to sing her to sleep: :: Sluyt dyn kleyn eyes closed myn uytvercooren Schaep (...) :: Good night then myn all good night seg ick dy, :: With Rory after-ny roor and suy suyse after-ny. 10 The last rule seems to refer to singing lullabies as Suyje, suyje suy, sus my dear Schaepje '(1655). 11 12 In the poetry album of Geesken ter Borch is to find a song farce, with the incipit "Sij did that Kadt a lobbetien aen '(They did the cat a collar around) (ca. 1652-1680). 13 The song counted seven stanzas with the refrain, "Hoese moese hoese moese / That ghesontheijt the cat." Over two hundred years later, around 1900, reached GJ Boekenoogen the children's song from the vernacular. Eighteenth century [ edit ] From the eighteenth century, the tribes first song booklets for children. There appear not only (as in the previous century) loose lullabies in many secular songbooks, 14 but (since the last quarter of the eighteenth century) also nursery rhymes in simple language, from the viewpoint of, or directed to young children. An example of an eighteenth-century cradle song "Ey Johnny child / From my beloved" (1714). 15 It is written from the perspective of the father. The infant's nose and chin of his father and in his crib lulled to sleep with a song: "I sing the old tune / Suje zuje zuy, Rory, Rory." 12 The children's song 'Die peach myn gave my father, "text of Hieronymus van Alphen (with music edition 1824). The children's song "How thankful is myn little dog," text of Hieronymus van Alphen (1824 edition with music). In 1778 published the first poem bundle for kids, Little Gedigten for children of Hieronymus van Alphen (who, as a widower, wrote for his three young sons). It was innovative in simple language, because he spoke directly to children and joined their world and the new educational ideal that spoke out. It contains poems like "Johnny once saw hang plums / o! as large as eggs'; "Ah! my sister is dead / no fourteen months old "; "We were last in Saartje, / Our good old baker '; and "My speelen is learned, my learned is speelen '. 16 Van Alphen took these poems as an example to the German children's writers Weisse and Burmann. 17 In 1780, put a number of Van Alphen poems to music. The dense bundle tied in with new ideas about the education of children into virtuous and cultured citizens, who in the mid-eighteenth century, from the Enlightenment , increasingly spread. This ideal was at the end of the eighteenth century (a time of economic decline and poverty) not only pursued through education, but civic virtues, values and norms were also disseminated in texts to read or sing. 18 An example is the educational children's songbook Songs for Children (1781) Henry Belt Snyder (herein German poems of Weisze imitated). This includes children's songs like "Johnny, which recently picked flowers'; "I saw a man of snow last to make peace '; and 'How minn "I, ô useless and beautiful book!". 19 The lyrics end almost all with a moral.In the frequently reprinted songbook Economic songs (1781) of Betje Wolff and Deken Aagje are some lullabies (such as "Now sleep myn small Mietje," and "Sleep sweetly, myn little sister, and sleep sweet); some songs written from the child (such as "Dear mother, I dance blydschap, / Dear father, what am I bly '; and' Myn Oota also gave some to me, / So do if brother Piet '); and a 51 couplets counting song about (in line with the Enlightenment) instruction to girls ("Listen, dear, it's more than tense, / Our Mietje must learn what"). 20 In the religious and moralizing songbooks of the Society for Utilities' s General , People's Song Jens (1789-1806, 5 vols.), also contains a number of lullabies, including "Sleep, sleep assured, my kindjen sleep, / My Jantjen schrei no more. " 21 Here the infant is a "virtuous pure mind 'wished. And the blind poet Petronella Moens wrote a lullaby: "Yes, flattering Hartediefjen! / Thou given me your armpjens matter, "which she hopes the fledgling may open up an asset 'Neêrlands society." 22 Nineteenth century [ edit ] Song about the teacher, "Who will teach the tender softnessMattys youth / Useless kundigheên and virtue?", In the school song bundle of Van Wijk Sand (1845), p. 28. In the nineteenth century appeared (in the line of the eighteenth century), more religious or moralistic children's songbooks, including Hymns for children and young people(1804) and The Child Life outlined in a dozen songs (1830). 23 A new phenomenon was Sunday school songbooks and hymnbooks as Musical Friend of Youth, also to use School to teach youth sing (1828), and the cheering children's scissors. Songs for Christian schools, Sunday schools (1880). 24 25 This coincided with the rise of the training colleges for teachers (where prospective teachers music received as a profession) and the emergence of Sunday schools (where children working and by week did not go to school, to the Compulsory Education Act of 1900 could follow any education). This first school and Sunday school were songbooks, like the other children's songbooks, substantive predominantly religious or moralistic. Jan Pieter Heije, Children's Songs(pressure of 1847; 1st edition 1843).Illustrated cover. The children's song "Lamb walk to bleat so lonely ', in: Jan Pieter Heije,Children's Songs (pressure of 1847; 1st edition 1843), p 49. In the mid nineteenth century, the Amsterdam physician Jan Pieter Heije (board member of the Society for the Promotion of Musical Arts and the Society for Utilities' t General ) 150 children's songs from 26 and hundreds of songs in the vein of folk songs (with new idealistic and patriotic themes). 27 28 Heije completely broke with the habit of writing lyrics to an existing point, and worked with many Dutch composers including Richard Hol , Wilhelmus Smits, Hendrika of Tussenbroek , Johannes Verhulst and Joannes Josephus Viotta , making lyrics and melody more formed a unity . The songs of Heije spread itself in choral societies and schools. 29 JP Heije wrote children's songs like " There were seven frogs / Al in a farm ditch '; and "To school, to school! the clock hit eight! '; the Saint Nicholas song "See the moon shining through the trees'; and folk songs (which were also included in school songbooks) such as "Have you ever heard of the Silver Fleet '; "In 't green valley in' t quiet valley, where small flowers grow '; and "Small Vogelijn on greens branch which sings g 'a lusty song. A large number of songs from his hand remained until well into the twentieth century, widely loved. Following Heije appeared in the second half of the nineteenth century many songbooks for children, with lyrics by artists including teacher Simon Abramsz , teacher EJ Bone Chan Cher, singing teacher Anna Bottle , teacher Katharina Leopold , teacher Jan Schenkman and mathematician David Tomkins , in collaboration with composers such asCatherine of Rennes (who had founded a singing school for children). Several dozen of these songs were known for in the twenty-first century, for example: "I dreamed gist'ren a guy (Simon Abramsz); "May is in this country, my dear" (Anna Bottle); and " A vole found in 't beech an empty nutshell "(David Tomkins). Also, many Sinterklaas songs from the nineteenth century were known, including: "Behold the moon shining through the trees" (JP Heije); "See, there is the steamboat '(Jan Schenkman); "Oh, come look 'and' He comes, he comes, that dear good Saint" (Katharina Leopold); and "On the high, high ceilings" and "Gently move the horse feet" (Simon Abramsz). In turn innovative was a writer and lyricist John Governor , who became famous for his simple language, informal tone and onomatopoeia, the humor and the absence of goodness. He wrote " In a green, green knollen- tubers country , '' Robin taps against the window, tin tin tin 'and' When our Mop was a Mopje "(in tone by John Toss ). 30 from oral tradition edit In the second half of the nineteenth century was under the influence of Romanticism , folk songs recorded in the vernacular. These were also many children's songs from theoral tradition (which was no more known maker), which were already generations old (forerunners of the songs possibly centuries old), but which were never recorded before. The greatest songbook published with such old, anonymous nursery rhymes (nearly 800) Dutch baker- and nursery rhymes (1871), collected by J. Fleets of . 31 These songs were at the time of the gathering "in the nursery" and sung as a traditional nursery rhymes. A large part of these children's songs this first appeared in print. Among others are included in this kids songbook: 'Amsterdam, that great city "; 'Bim bam peal'; "There was a monkey on a stick '; ' Have not you heard of such a hollow spherical chariot '; "I was to last for a puppet booth '; " In The Hague there lives a count '; "Clap your hands at once"; " Small, small toddler '; "Boatsman, drink theetje '; " Sleep, baby, sleep "; "Turret, turret busse gunpowder '; " Two buckets to fetch water "; White swans, black swans '; and so on. Some traditional nursery rhymes in:Children's songs, lullabies, collected by Governor J. (ca. 1880), p. 30. Some other collective songbooks with anonymous surviving composed children's songs include tunes and lullabies Children ( J. Governor , ca. 1880); In doaze and fol alde snypsnaren (Dykstra and Van der Meulen, 1882). 32 Even magazines like Wodana (1843), The Navorscher (Va. 1851) and the Biekorf (Va. 1890) took dozens of such songs. Besides song books and magazines, there are large, unedited hanschriftencollecties children's songs (managed by the Meertens Institute in Amsterdam), especially thecollection Boekenoogen collected in the years 1891 to 1930 (over 9000 children's songs, including variants) and the Collection Hichtum , gathered in the years 1904-1938 (over 2500 children's songs, including variants). It recorded his nursery as Aake Baake / Boonestaake '; "All the ducks swimming in the water '; "Good evening Speelman '; "Iene, mine, mukker '; 'Kaatsebal! I catch you '; and 'Klikspaan, crescent. By recording folk songs in the second half of the nineteenth century, including children's songs from the oral tradition, there is a rich culture children's song recorded. These songs were passed down from parent to child and from child to child, and arrived (with regional variations in text and melody) spread throughout the linguistic area. Of these songs, the age and origin can no longer be determined. Earlier centuries of this children's song oral culture not defined and therefore nothing to say for sure. Twentieth century the present edit In 1914 the songbook appeared Can you sing, then sing along! For young children , J. Veldkamp and K. de Boer (Noordhoff, Groningen, 1914), with songs specially for young children. The polite reprints during the twentieth century. This children's songs were published as "Danny would go to school" (H. Browning, HJ den Hertog), "There were seven frogs (text JP Heije , T. Stone House), "Three little toddlers ( Kate Greenaway , Catherine of Rennes ), "Hannes wears clogs (N. Doumen, Philip Loots ) "Among mothers umbrella '( Anna Sutorius , J. Wierts ), "Swinging, rocking back and forth" (A. van Harpen Kuyper, Catharina van Rennes ) and "We have two kittens (Henriette Tickle). A large number of songs Herman Broekhuizen for radio listening toddler (1946-1975) wrote, were so well known that people sometimes mistakenly thinks the traditional songs.Broekhuizen wrote, among other songs, "Elsie Fiederelsje ',' Grandpa Whiskers ',' Under very high trees," "A train went out riding", "Helicopter, helicopter, '' Chauffeurtje can I come with you? ',' Fly on fat fly, "" Autumn fall what you have for sale? ',' Do you see the chestnuts on the trees? " and Piet has nibbled on the gingerbread cookies. In earlier centuries had already known about these children's songs and they were passed from generation to generation. Since the end of the 20th century this tradition has declined and many people grew up without knowing these songs yet. Yet there are already attempts to reassess nursery rhymes and publish back to the people. Various cabaret groups and / or English singers are new versions of the songs recorded and released. Bassie and Adriaan had a program in 1995 entitled, Songs from Grandma's time , they old children learned nursery rhymes. In Flanders since 2004 theCaptain Winokio project, where nursery rhymes are recorded by various known Flemish people and singers. of Dutch children edit Statue to Anna Sutorius 'nursery rhyme: "Among mothers umbrella' ( Ed Teeseling , 1973) in Wijchen . Below is an alphabetical list of children's songs (some of them really were not originally intended for children ( folk songs or walking songs), but are now almost exclusively sung by or for children). The list gives a small selection is not complete. * Eggnog went on a trip (to the French "Petit homme lawyer) * All who want to sail to kaap'ren * All the ducks swimming in the water * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (tune: "Ah vous dirai-je, maman!", 1771) * Berend Botje sailed out * Bibelobonse mountain * Bim bam Bavaria * Jack, what do you say of my chickens? * Fire in Mokum (canon) * Constant has a rocking horse (or: Constance) * There was a farmer from Switzerland (or "one farmer) * There was a girl last charge * There was a snow-white bird (or sat) * That's going to Den Bosch * The farmer had only one shoe * The rooster is dead (from the French "Le coq est mort ') (canon) * The head of the cat had his birthday * The paths on the lanes in ( A. Rop and R. Cave In: Can you still sing ) * The owl sat in the olme (canon) * The owl was sitting on the pear tree * That winter was vergangen * Dikkertje Dap ( Annie MG Schmidt and Paul Christiaan van Westering ) * Three little toddlers were sitting on a fence (English text: Kate Greenaway , vert and music:. Catherine from Rennes ) * Three times three is nine * Three drummers oblique (to the French: "Trois jeunes tambours s'en revenaient de guerre ', 1745) * One, two, three, four, hat made of paper * And that we are nice guys * And you hela hola, be of good cheer, * And we're not going home yet * There, there is a year-old * There was a warship (or, 'There was ") * There was a monkey on a stick * There were already seven frogs in a farmer's ditch ( JP Heije and T. Stone House, 1843) * Hansel pansje beetle * Have you heard of the silver fleet (the silver fleet , about Piet Hein ) ( JP Heije and Joannes Josephus Viotta in: Can you still sing ) * Have you heard of the seven, seven (the Zevensprong ) * It rains, it rains (or 'the blessing') * May he live high * Hat of paper * Hoeperdepoep sat on the sidewalk * Holle Bolle Gijs * Head, shoulders, knees and toes * Hop hop hop, horse galloping * Hop Marjanneke * Eeny, meeny, miny, moe * I've already put on the table a pot of fat * I loaded my car * I saw two bears * In The Hague there lives an earl * In the moonlight * In a blue plaid smock ( A. Rop and R. Cave In: Can you still sing ) * In a green tubers country (translation: Jan Governor ) * In a small station (or at a small station) * In Holland there is a house * In the name of Orange, open the gate ( AJ Schoo Leman in: Can you still sing ) * Jan Huigen in the tub * Whoopee Whoopee has come * Fold once in your hands * Tiny, tiny toddler * Long may he live * Along mountain and valley bugle sounds, (the French horn) (composer F. Silcher in: Can you still sing ) * Mieke hold on * Moriaantje as black as soot * Elephant in the forest (melody " Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ') * Olleke Bolleke * Under mother's umbrella ( Anna Sutorius and JP Wierts ) * Under very high trees ( Herman Broekhuizen ) * In the great silent moors ( P. Louwerse and J. Throw in: Can you still sing ) * On a large mushroom * Grandpa Whisker has a cottage ( Herman Broekhuizen ) * Ozewiezewoze * Papegaaitje you still alive? * Pierlala * Kitty meow * Robin taps against the window, tin tin tin ( Jan Governor ) * Sheep, sheep you have white wool * Skipper can I go over? * In a boat, drinking theetje * Sleep, baby, sleep * And Then There Were None * Ten small fish * When our joke was a joke ( Jan Governor ) * Between Cologne and Paris ( JP Heije ) * Fetch two buckets of water * Two violins and a drum and a flute * Father Jacob (or "Brother Jacob") (canon) * Fern on the waves * Finger Fairytale * Well, Anne Marieken where you're going? (Or "Hey, Anne Marieke) * White swans, black swans * Sawing, wiede wiede car * Duck, Duck, Goose * Say, you know the mussels * Say you wanted to dance kwezelken * Say, Little Red Riding Hood, where are you going? of foreign-language nursery edit Children at a stamp from the Faroe Islands (Denmark). * Alouette * Au clair de la lune * Baa baa black sheep * Burung Kakatua (Indonesian) * Faya Sitong no Brong so mi (Surinam) * Hickory Dickory Dock * Hine e Hine ( Maori ) * Humpty Dumpty * Hush little baby * If you're happy * Le coq est mort, le coq est mort * Mary had a little lamb * O du lieber Augustin * Old McDonald Had a Farm * Row, row, row your boat * Sur le pont d'Avignon * The wheels on the bus * Twinkle twinkle little star (melody " Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ') * Three Blind Mice Category:Children's song